


Eager Souls

by colorcoded



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: "Taking White Storm was bad enough, but forgetting to say good-bye was absolutely unforgivable."Fifty one-sentence fics for my other rarepair, Mi-na/Yun-seong. For the 1sentence LiveJournal community, prompt set Epsilon.
Relationships: Hong Yun-seong/Seong Mi-na
Kudos: 3





	Eager Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Note that there is some one-sentence smut included here, hence the M rating.
> 
> There is so, so much punctuation abuse in this. I'm sorry. I started this set many years ago, but got stuck early on and only got around to finishing this recently (prompt set Epsilon seems a bit more suited to Ivy/Zasalamel in my opinion).

#01 - Motion  
With one quick, decisive motion, Mi-na knocked Yun-seong to the ground and pointed Scarlet Thunder at his throat.

#02 - Cool  
Mi-na had to admit that when Yun-seong got into a groove, muscles shifting smoothly through the motions of a hyeong or muscle memory taking over in a fight, he was pretty cool... but it was best not to say such things aloud lest it go to his head.

#03 - Young  
Of course, Mi-na insisted that he should carry all of their travel gear—"You have to take care of your elders—look at how rheumatic my joints are!" she said while falling dramatically to the ground, clutching a knee. 

#04 - Last  
"I wish this journey could last forever," Mi-na murmured aloud; it was a childish sentiment, but being so far from home, she felt free in a way she had rarely ever felt before.

#05 - Wrong  
It was wrong, he knew, but she was sleeping so close to him, so peacefully, and her skin felt so soft and warm under his tentative fingers.

#06 - Gentle  
Compared to Talim, Mi-na was hardly gentle—she could even be downright cruel at times—and yet sometimes her expression would soften and she would offer a word of advice or make a throwaway comment that indicated she just _saw_ exactly who he was... and Yun-seong was never sure how he could repay that act of kindness.

#07 - One  
"You've seriously never done this before? Not even once?"—Yun-seong could feel his face reddening at Mi-na's incredulous tone.

#08 - Thousand  
Yun-seong tries to turn the tables—"I bet you've done this a thousand times, huh"; when Mi-na starts calculating and counting on her fingers, he reddens even further until she bursts out laughing.

#09 - King  
Having won the bet, Yun-seong became King for a Day, gloating at the humiliated expression on Mi-na's face as she asked "His Majesty" what he desired.

#10 - Learn  
In theory, Yun-seong's mind was like a sponge, quickly absorbing new information; in practice, he seemed to put this skill to use only when it was related to Hwang, much to Mi-na's frustration.

#11 - Blur  
The world was a blur; "Yun-seong, hey, stay with me," a voice said, a peach shape recognizable as a hand waving in front of his eyes, before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

#12 - Wait  
"So good of you to wait for me!" Mi-na chided when she finally caught up to him... but she should have known that neither of them were ones for waiting.

#13 - Change  
The familiar sight of the Seong complex was bittersweet; it seemed so unchanged while he felt completely transformed, and Mi-na's hand, slipped in to his, made the experience all the more surreal.

#14 - Command  
Yun-seong's willingness to go along with whatever Mi-na asked him to do often led to speculation among the other students that she had some kind of blackmail material on him.

#15 - Hold  
Yun-seong cradled her in his arms, clinging onto her body with a quiet desperation until her voice ("Can't... breathe...") caused him to almost jump away, face hot, his words coming out in an incoherent splutter.

#16 - Need  
Mi-na straddled him, riding his cock with an urgency, a need to have him here, now.

#17 - Vision  
She looks like a vision with her lips and the lids of her eyes dabbed with red paint, the flowers in her hair, dressed in the bright folds of an expensive silk hanbok ("It suits a delicate flower like you perfectly," Yun-seong says with a smirk; "shut up" she says, punching his arm).

#18 - Attention  
Yun-seong showed off way too much during class, but he figured the occasional word of praise from Seong Mi-na's lips was worth the disapproval of Master Seong and the other students.

#19 - Soul  
Mi-na stood in the cathedral opposite Yun-seong; she had just finished warning him about Soul Edge, but now was desperately trying to understand why he still wanted to find it.

#20 - Picture  
"It's a nice picture," Yun-seong said regarding the painting in the treasury featuring Master Seong, his wife, and the infant Mi-na held between them; Mi-na nodded, but looking at the portrait seemed to make her sad.

#21 - Fool  
Mi-na had given Yun-seong White Storm to cool his head, so when she found out he had run away, she concluded that she had underestimated the extent of his idiocy and immaturity; but having met him again on this journey, she thought perhaps the sword may have helped him grow up after all.

#22 - Mad  
Now may not be the best time to notice it, but somehow Mi-na managed to look cute when she was angry.

#23 - Child  
When his father died, Yun-seong, a child then, had cried—bawled, really—and that tender image engraved itself in Mi-na's mind, even though she had never seen him cry since.

#24 - Now  
When they kiss, when they discard clothes on the floor, a part of Mi-na's mind frets how this will change things, how nothing will be the same again... but the rest of her mind is all too happy to focus on the now.

#25 - Shadow  
To be honest, living in Hwang's shadow sucked.

#26 - Goodbye  
Taking White Storm was bad enough, but forgetting to say good-bye was absolutely unforgivable.

#27 - Hide  
"Hide me!" Mi-na demands; Yun-seong sputters, "Are you kidding?! If Master Seong finds you here, he'll skin _both_ of us alive!"

#28 - Fortune  
Yun-seong was neither fortunate nor unfortunate: he had no parents but had a good master; he was skilled in martial arts but not without effort and hard work; and life neither seemed to hate him but nor did it seem to smile upon him either—but when Mi-na kisses him, he feels the luckiest person in the world.

#29 - Safe  
He'd promised to keep her safe—her and all his fellow countrymen, of course, but Mi-na was the only one he felt close enough to in order to keep such a promise.

#30 - Ghost  
Neither of them are afraid of ghosts, they found out to their disappointment after they both tried to spook the other out when passing by a supposedly haunted gravesite at night.

#31 - Book  
Yun-seong always slacks when it comes to reading; Mi-na would tease him about it, if only reading books didn't nearly instantly put her to sleep herself.

#32 - Eye  
Brown eyes meet brown eyes; Mi-na's are the first to break away.

#33 - Never  
"Say it: 'you were right, I was wrong.'"—"Never!"

#34 - Sing  
Mi-na's singing voice is admittedly not as good as Talim's, lacking the pure, clear tone and being just slightly off-key, but Yun-seong's heart catches in his chest nevertheless at the unexpected sound of her singing.

#35 - Sudden  
"Was he always that tall?" Mi-na found herself suddenly thinking, "I swear, when did Yun-seong get taller than me?"

#36 - Stop  
This is like a training bout, she tells herself as she hefts Soulcalibur and feels its weight and form shift to be something more familiar—but with the lives of so many in the balance, not least of which is Yun-seong's own, she cannot lose; she cannot fail to stop him...!

#37 - Time  
"Enjoy your foolish youth while you can," she tells him, "because it goes by in a flash."

#38 - Wash  
Yun-seong finds himself mesmerized by the sight of sweat and blood being sluiced off Mi-na's skin by hot water, by the bruises that line the hard muscles of her back.

#39 - Torn  
Throughout their battle, Yun-seong hadn't managed to land a hit on Mi-na, although he couldn't help but notice that several of his strikes had sliced her clothing...

#40 - History  
"Yun-seong and I go way back; I have quite a few embarrassing stories I could share," Mi-na tells Talim over Yun-seong's protests.

#41 - Power  
She wanted so badly to save their homeland too, but power without a sense of justice or goodness... that kind of power always ended up hurting the innocent and the helpless—why couldn't Yun-seong see that?

#42 - Bother  
Yun-seong scowled as Mi-na (who else could it be?) covered his eyes with her hands and shouted, "Guess who?"

#43 - God  
It didn't matter to her whether Yun-seong's body was possessed by a god who would save them all or a bloodthirsty demon—all she knew was that she wanted him back.

#44 - Wall  
The wall feels cold against Mi-na's sweaty back as she plants hungry kisses on Yun-seong's lips and tightens her legs around his waist.

#45 - Naked  
Yun-seong had the misfortune of walking in on Mi-na taking a bath on two occasions: once, when he was ten—Mi-na had glared and told him to scram—and again when he was sixteen—Mi-na had blushed and slapped him hard across the face.

#46 - Drive  
"You're so weird—why do you want to beat Hwang so badly anyway?" Mi-na asked, and when Yun-seong snapped that she wouldn't understand, she huffed, "Ugh, boys!"

#47 - Harm  
His arms wrap around her body helplessly; Mi-na had been injured many times on their journey, and sometimes even by his hands when they were sparring, but not like this, not when he was out of control.

#48 - Precious  
She had always taken him for granted; it was only when he was leaving the Seong dojang forever that she realized she had always just assumed they would be together.

#49 - Hunger  
Mi-na had stressed that they were just passing through, had places to be and didn't want to draw attention to themselves... but the moment she smelled the fragrant curries among the stands of street food, her stomach rumbled and she glanced at him with begging eyes.

#50 - Believe  
"Ugh, stop teasing!" Mi-na chided him; "I'm serious," Yun-seong said, pressing his lips to hers so that she would believe him.


End file.
